


We Shall Move On Together

by ToodleOfDeeth



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2018 [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boxing Day, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, May Parker is only mentioned.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToodleOfDeeth/pseuds/ToodleOfDeeth
Summary: Peter forgot to give Tony the most important present of all on Christmas day, so the day after would just have to do. Tony didn't realise it was possible to get so emotional before his first coffee of the day.





	We Shall Move On Together

Tony woke up slowly, his eyes unopened and his body still, but he was nevertheless awake. This, at least, was familiar as this same way he would come around after being carried from the workshop by Rhodey or maybe Bruce if he were feeling up for it, and he felt like he had been asleep for at least half a day. Although yesterday wasn't a workshop day, it had been Christmas, and a fairly quiet one at that. Usually, quiet days lead to sleepless nights, but it appeared that he had dodged that bullet this time. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S?” He asked, pulling one of his eyes open. He had to physically restrain himself from rolling over and becoming one with the sheets again. 

“Good morning, sir.”

“What time is it?”

“It is currently eight thirty in the morning.”

Huh. That was weird, Tony usually slept until noon the day after, seeing as the alcohol-seeped night before was enough to get Thor stumbling, let alone Tony. He rolled over, pressing his face to the pillow and finally opening his eyes a litte. 

His door was open. 

“Is Peter still here?” He asked, voice still thick with sleep. 

“Mr. Parker is in the kitchen, sir.” 

Tony rolled out of bed, his feet hitting the floor before the rest of him followed along with it, and he tugged on one of his more presentable black t-shirts before leaving for the kitchen. As he went he flicked on each set of faerie lights that he came across, lighting up rooms and hallways and flushing away the shadows with multi-coloured lights. “Hey, Pete?” he asked when he reached the kitchen, “You in here?” 

“Mr. Stark!” Peter yelled, surprised, “I didn't know you were awake.” 

“To be honest I’m surprised I’m awake as well. Coffee?” He asked, before remembering, “You can't have coffee.” 

Peter didn't reply, and for the first time that morning Tony turned his attention away from his coffee craving haze. 

“What’s up with you?” Tony asked, and he watched as Peter shifted around awkwardly. 

“I… kinda forgot to give you this yesterday.” He said and held up a rectangular present, wrapped in gold paper with a poorly made red bow stuck on top. Tony smiled, and finished up pouring his coffee before he wandered over to the couch where Peter sat. 

“You didn't need to get me anything  _ yesterday, _ kiddo, let alone something else today.” 

“I know, Mr. Stark, but this was something Aunt May convinced me to get as well. It’s the last thing, I promise!” He hald whined and half pleaded before handing Tony the present. 

“Ok, but from this point on  _ no more presents. _ ” 

“You got it.” Peter promised without actually promising anything.

Tony picked at the tape on the edge of the present and peeled the paper back, revealing a framed photograph of Tony and Peter together, smiling together at Peter’s Science fair that had happened earlier that year. In the photograph Tony rested his hand on Peter’s shoulder, and Peter held a blue first prize ribbon in his hand. 

Tony pressed his hand to his mouth to conceal his smile. “Aw, kid. You're making me feel things.”

Peter was obviously nervous. “Good things?” He asked.

“Yeah, kid. Good things.” Tony said, willing his voice not to crack.

  
  


(That night, after Peter and May had left for their apartment, Tony went to the library a few rooms down from his lab and sought out ‘his’ desk. It used to Howard’s, but across the room from where that desk stood was a wall with a collection of photographs. Tony took down one of himself, alone, holding a blue first prize ribbon in front of a piece of complex machinery, and in its place mounted the one Peter gave him. He brushed a few of the dusty photographs with a cloth and then went to his desk, looked at them with admiration, before leaving the library again.)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This conlcudes my 12 days of Ficmas challenge! Thank you all so much for reading, and please do check out my other works not only in this collection but also on this account. There is another Avenger's one on day 10, so I encourage you to check some of them out. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading, and please leave kudos, comments and bookmarks. :)


End file.
